sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Kaguya
Ren Kaguya is one of the few and select members of the clan who inherited its amazing kekkei genkai, the shikotsumyaku. He is most well-known as one of the members of Squad X, of Konoha, led by a prestigious jōnin by the name of Nōzan Chinmoku. This young boy has held a troubled past since becoming a genin, often witnessing many horrible scenes in his line of work where death was abroad. Beyond this, he is better known for his skills as an excellent swordsmen and a proficient user of the shikotsumyaku. Background Information Ren Kaguya was a young man, born into a small, separated branch of the Kaguya family in Konohagakure no Sato. Growing up under a strict and morally guided life, Ren became a courageous and innocent youth often renowned for his impressive acts and morality as a young man. The young boy grew up and came to knew a specific young man he would know throughout his entire life: Toka Shirogane. A child, best left said as psychotic, a very strange person indeed. The two became the best of friends within the Academy, and the two even established a brotherly bond after Toka's parents perished in a great fire that consumed all but him. Ren continued to go through life with his friend, and the two remained strong despite their circumstances. It even came to the point where Toka came into Ren's home, and the young boy was happily accepted as another family. At a point like this, it would seem as though no harm could ever come across them... Tragedy swiftly striked as a harsh reminder of what the world truly was. While it was a rare thing, Toka had shown his true animalistic likeness and had an accident with Ren's mom—ultimately leaving her dead on the ground. The troubled boy fled the scene, only for Ren to come and hold the warm carcass of his mother with no understanding of what happened. There was little evidence to suggest foul play, given the circumstances of the mother's death leaving it all labeled as an accident. Years have passed since then, and given the strange events that have plagued Ren's life: He has changed into a rather deranged person. Since the incident, Ren has become a much more cold-hearted individual. While not exactly innocent anymore, Ren still retains a sense of justice too him, but it is now that his sense of morality is warped leaving for more unholy bloodshed and many a disturbing end to the lives of those who cross Konoha. Personality & Behavior Ren, over the past few years, has found a great adversion to his original self which was a child with joy and great spirit. It wasn't until the death of his mother that a new darkness was founded, where it settled in the hollow hole that was Ren's own heart. Given its timing, the more macabre qualities of the boy have escalated to newer heights making for a much different boy than he was a year ago when he entered the shinobi life. Ren still upholds honor, protecting the innocent and weak from all harm, however it is the change that comes from the way he carries out his actions. Originally, Ren tended to do this while refraining from serious harm on other side because he didn't believe in killing given it seemed an unethical thing to do. After experiencing a very high-risk mission his team had encountered some time back, along with the death of his own mother, Ren has progressively seen the naive behavior for which it is and taken on a more callous and fatal way of handling his life in the shinobi world. Because of this, Ren is a very callous and cold individual with no ethnic compass to help guide him through this dark time he is suffering through. Such behavior often skewers his social life, as he commonly has no filter to hold back his shrewd and often blunt words. Fortunately enough, there are some that are able to deal with this behavior of his however it doesn't take away from a rather disrespectful and equalizing tone that the young boy has. Springing from these callous words of Ren's, the boy has recently garnered some interest within biology. Still an amateur, but with enough experience to properly use a medical kit, Ren finds himself as an apprentice to the wills of medical knowledge but only finds its use to help himself or few others when they're injured severely enough. Given he isn't an actual medical-nin, given he would never use these skills over his own superior fighting skills. His strange words, and now his study in biology, often makes Ren to make very disturbing and twisted comments at some points in his day. This is due to his innate curiosity of the human body, often making for Ren's strange comments. Appearance As one could imagine, given he is a young individual, Ren was not the tallest individual however he held a fair height compared to others his age. His hair style is akin to an undercut, with his top hair flowing to the left side of his body. However, the hair choice itself was slightly strange given the white hue of the hair, like pure snow, and the buzzed areas taking upon a darker hue similar to the darkness of the night sky. This could make for a head-turning choice of a haircut, perhaps in an attracting manner to some of the boy's fellow chūnin. The young boy does not have many distinguishing features, aside from a set of two crimson dots that rest atop his forehead, signifying his background in that of the Kaguya clan. This, along with a sufficiently chiseled look to the youth, makes Ren a rather mature looking individual. Perhaps, given these looks, one could even say Ren has a very imposing nature about him on his looks alone. The blue-eyed Kaguya also takes on a more lean appearance to him, suggesting his swift likeness on the battlefield. This with his fair skin, yet greatly formed body adds to his likeness of a shinobi in constant action. Ren overall makes for a very masculine fellow. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved ByKeruberosu (talk)